1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having improved display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display device includes a display panel that displays an image, and data and gate drivers that drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data is lines, and pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver applies a data driving signal to the data lines and the gate driver applies a gate driving signal to the gate lines.
The display device applies a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor connected to the gate line, and applies a data voltage to a source electrode of the thin film transistor, which results in the display of a desired image. The data voltage, which is charged in the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor while the thin film transistor is turned on, is maintained for a predetermined time after the thin film transistor is turned off. However, some of the gate signals output from the gate driver and the data signals output from the data driver may be delayed since the display panels have become large in size and have adopted a high-speed driving method. Accordingly, the charge amount of the liquid crystal capacitors located relatively far from the gate and data drivers is lower than the charge amount of the liquid crystal capacitors located relatively closer to the gate and data drivers. As a result, the image becomes non-uniform in one display panel.